Silver Eyes
by Makaze no Anrui
Summary: An AU fic. She is a Teiki Princess, bound by captivity on her race's enemy home world. He is a Saiyan Prince, bound by his duty to his race. Fate will bring the two of them together, and time will test their love through many trials of the mind, body, spi
1. Teiki Princess, Saiyan Slave

SILVER EYES An Alternate Universe DBZ fic Trunks/Original Character [Yukiko]  
  
ONE- Teiki Princess, Saiyan Slave She felt all eyes look at her with disgust, contempt, and hate. From the man in front of her, Yukiko could sense these emotions emanating a hundredfold. 'It doesn't look like a Teiki,' King Vegeta said critically. Sorry if I don't look like my own race, you Saiyan bastard, Yukiko thought angrily. It was a good thing that these Saiyans weren't telepaths- calling their king a bastard could get her killed. 'We're sure it's Teiki, sire,' the Saiyan who had brought her responded. 'We have reason to believe that it's a member of the royals as well.' Vegeta smirked at this. 'Very well, then. Trunks!' he snapped. The Saiyan Prince stepped forward to stand by his father. 'Yes?' Trunks asked. Vegeta motioned to Yukiko. 'You take her. See how long it takes you to break her. I can tell that she'll be a challenge. Look at her expression- it's full of fire.' Trunks bowed. 'Yes. I understand, Father.' With that, he signalled to the Saiyans who were holding Yukiko back with several chains. They yanked her up onto her feet, and dragged her after them.  
  
Trunks could tell that the Teiki girl was angry- at him, at his father, at the whole Saiyan race. She had reason to be. But he couldn't let that keep him from following his father's orders. 'So,' she said, interrupting his thoughts, 'you're that Saiyan Prince- Trunks, was it?- who's going to break my will?' He glared at her. 'Do not speak to me so, Teiki,' he snapped. She smirked. 'It would seem that I've gotten to you, aye?' He gave her a look of disgust. 'Of course not. I just don't want trash like you talking to someone like me.' She laughed, confusing Trunks. 'You call me trash? Don't make me laugh- oh wait, you already did.' 'Shut up! I'm getting tired of listening to you!' He slapped her across the face. She slowly turned her head back to face him, and Trunks saw her eyes for the first time. They were a haunting silver color, not at all like normal Teiki, who usually had blue hair and eyes instead of silver. Those eyes seemed to stare straight through him, and bore into his soul. He couldn't look at her anymore, and so he turned his back to her. 


	2. Strange Occurrences

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, I didn't put one of these on the first chapter, so I'm making up for it here before the second chapter. I think that I need to explain the relationship between the Saiyans and the Teiki more...basically; they've been fighting for God-knows-how-long, and they hate each other about as much as....hmmm. They hate each other about as much as Vegeta hates Goku at the beginning of the Freeza Saga, times ten, multiplied by Freeza's fourth form's power level. Yeah, that bad. So you can imagine why Yukiko and Trunks hate each other. I was so worried that I was gonna accidentally make him too OOC, but then I was like, 'wait a second...he's been raised like a SAIYAN! He's gonna be a lot meaner than usual!!' So if you thought he was a bit too OOC, that's why. ^^;; Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter Two!!! ~.^  
  
Chapter Two- Strange Occurrences  
  
Yukiko fell to the ground, tasting her own blood inside of her mouth. It was a feeling that she'd only had once before, and she did not like it. At all. The Saiyan who'd thrown her down laughed, as did the others who'd gathered around to see the Teiki put in its place. She spat out the blood, which was a silvery-blue color, snapped her head around towards the Saiyan, and snarled. He feigned mock horror, causing the crowd to laugh even more. 'What're you gonna do, Teiki?' he taunted. 'Are you gonna try to HURT me?!' The rest howled with laughter. Yukiko got to her feet, eyes flashing with a fire that you'd never be able to get near her were it real. Clenching her fists, she started towards him, not knowing what she was doing. The next thing she knew, she was on top of him, giving him all she had in her, feeling rough hands on her arms, torso, and legs, trying to pull her away, hitting them back, being hit back, and not understanding what was happening. 'What is going on?' a familiar voice demanded. Yukiko felt the hands quickly letting go, and she fell straight to the ground. She didn't have enough strength to stand up. 'Prince!! What are you doing here?' the first Saiyan asked. Yukiko looked up, and there was Trunks looking- to put it bluntly- very pissed. 'I was about to ask you what you were doing. I do hope you know that this girl happens to belong to me.' The Saiyans started to look at each other nervously, not knowing what to do. Trunks gave them a look of mock surprise. 'You didn't know? Oh, alright then, I guess I won't inform my father-' and here he put quite a bit of emphasis on the word father '-that you were damaging royal property.' With that, he motioned to Yukiko, who got up as best she could, and left.  
  
LATER... 'Why'd you do that?' Yukiko asked suddenly. Trunks looked at her. 'Do what? Oh, that. I don't know. I just....' he hesitated. 'I don't appreciate it when people try to take advantage of a situation like that, I guess.' There was an awkward moment between them. 'Well, anyways...thanks,' Yukiko said quickly, turning away, trying to keep him from seeing her face, which was red from blushing. Trunks turned to face her, only to find that her back was to him. He started to say something, but stopped. What was he thinking? What HAD he been thinking? He...just...didn't want his property damaged, yes, that was it.  
  
But for some reason he had a hard time imagining Yukiko as his property- or even as a slave. She seemed...different...from the others.  
  
Trunks didn't know what he was talking- really, thinking- about, but he best quit while he was ahead. It wouldn't do to think of her in any other way than as a slave. His slave. No matter how much he wanted to think of her otherwise.  
  
Yukiko didn't understand why he'd done that. Could it possibly be that there was some good in this boy? No, no, no. That couldn't be it. He was a SAIYAN, after all, and the prince, at that! What in all of the seven Teiki hells would cause her to even remotely think that there could possibly be some shred of good in him?  
  
And yet......he did save her. Like it or not, that's what he'd done. No matter how much her conscience screamed, wailed, and moaned at her, there was no way around the hard facts. But the reasoning as to why he'd saved her was an entirely different matter. Yukiko couldn't help but wonder- was it even a possibility to think that he might've done it on a more personal basis?  
  
Yeah, right. Get over it, the logical Teiki side of her brain told her. Why would a Saiyan care for a Teiki? There was no way in all of the seven Teiki hells!!!  
  
Are you so sure about that, though? The not-as-Teiki side argued. Anything's possible, as long as it's reasonable enough for this world.  
  
That was the point- it WASN'T reasonable, and Yukiko knew it. But then again, some things that happened weren't reasonable. But could it ever end well for the love of a Saiyan and a Teiki? 


	3. Watashi Nakare Ai Anata

Author's Note: Sorry 'bout this long little rant that I'm gonna be having here before the chapter, but I've gotta spill about this. First off, you need to know that this chapter takes place about three or four weeks after chapter two. Yeah, I know it's a big gap, but what happens within the space between chapters will be left up to your imaginations. *evil laughter inserted here*coughs* Anyways, this whole chapter might not exactly make sense to you at the moment, but trust me, it will. But let's just say that this chapter will reveal a whole lot of stuff about Yukiko and Trunks that you didn't really know before. I really didn't mean for Silver Eyes to be so short, but it looks like it's only gonna be about five to seven chapters. o.O Don't ask me, I'm just the author...just following the orders of my evil brain...don't shoot the messenger, okay? And by the way, DIE YUKIYO DIE!!! *steams* It's SO ironic that Yukiyo's ever-so-nice to Yukiko in my regular fanfic...but trust me, this whole fanfic is gonna prove one thing and one thing only- how good of a character Yukiko is, considering how much hell I put that girl through. Well, that's my rant, here's chapter three.  
  
Chapter Three- Watashi Nakare Ai Anata Trunks awoke in a strange room, and he was obviously not on Vegeta-sei anymore. He looked around, trying to find Yukiko, but he couldn't move. His arms and legs were shackled to the ground, not to mention it was cold. No, not 'cold...' it was FREEZING. He was shivering like hell, but couldn't do anything about it. 'No! Get away from me!' a familiar voice shrieked from outside the door. There was a few sounds of movement, and then the sound of someone falling. 'Stop!!! Keep your hands off of me!!' 'What are you talking about, Yukiko?!' a female voice, this one different from the first. 'You are my sister!! I haven't seen you in so long!! I was so afraid for you. I thought you might've been killed, or something even worse!' There was more noises that indicated movement, and then there was a SMACK! sound, and there was the sound of someone stepping backwards. 'Yukiko....how could you do this?' the other voice said. Traces of hurt and betrayal ran through it. 'I...I was your best friend...I'm your sister...what's happened to you?' 'I've changed, Yukiyo. Can't you see that? I've been on Vegeta-sei for over two months. I'm not who I used to be. So many things have happened. You just can't see that...why not? Isn't it plain to see when you see my face? Who I am has changed, Yukiyo. I'm not that shy little sister of yours that you used to know. She died two months ago.' There was a clanging noise, and the door swung open, revealing Yukiko. She wore a dress made of an absurdly light material, or so it appeared to be. Her overall appearance was somewhat different from when Trunks had seen her last. Her face lit up when she saw him. 'Trunks!! You're here!!' she cried, and ran over to him. Yukiyo watched this all from the doorway, glaring at her sister the whole time. 'Yukiko...where are we?' he asked, his voice sounded oddly small. The smile started to disappear. 'We're on Koori-sei. The Teiki home world.'  
  
LATER... Trunks was unshackled and pulled up rudely. How could they treat him so? He was the Saiyan Prince, after all. But then again....  
  
Trunks watched as the Teiki girl was led into the palace. She seemed different from the other Teiki in some way. As the guards threw her down onto the floor in front of his father, he could see beads of sweat forming on her skin. It must be hell for her, he thought. Well, serves her right...she's a Teiki. They don't deserve mercy.  
  
He knew what Yukiko must've felt like when she first arrived on Vegeta- sei, how she must've hated the Saiyans even more than she'd been taught...how she must have felt such a loathing towards him because of how he'd treated her at first...she'd had every right to, as he now did. After about ten minutes of walking down corridors, they stopped at a door, bearing symbols that Trunks guessed must be Teiki. A girl, a bit older than Yukiko and slightly resembling her as well, opened it. 'What is it- oh, I see. Thank you. You may go now,' she said to the guards. One of them tried to protest. 'But- My Lady-' 'Oh, don't worry about me,' she told him, waving her hand. 'I don't think he'll try anything, and if he does, I'll call for you.' Pulling Trunks inside of the room, she slammed the door in their faces. 'I can't stand them,' she said to Trunks. 'They get on my nerves- so paranoid.' The girl smiled, but Trunks could tell that it wasn't one of kindness, but of evil intent. 'Get to the point. Who are you, why do you want me here, and where's Yukiko?' he demanded. She started to circle him slowly. He followed her movements with a watchful eye, wary of her every move. 'The first and last ones are easy. I'm Yukiyo, Yukiko's older sister. And as for where she is- she's in her own private rooms. Now as for that second question...hmm. Why do I want you here?' she asked aloud, half to herself. 'Tell me now!' he yelled. She held a hand over his mouth, and in doing so, used the opportunity to get uncomfortably closer to him. He couldn't get free of her. 'Keep your voice down, alright? I don't want them to think that anything's happening.' She moved her hand from his mouth, but didn't let go of the boy. He felt an involuntary shiver going through his whole body, but it wasn't from the cold. 'Don't touch me.' He pushed her hands away and turned his back to her. She glared at him. 'Why should I? You're on Koori-sei now, Saiyan, and here you aren't the one barking orders. We are. So you're no better than a slave in my eyes.' He turned back to face her. Yukiyo's eyes were a cold blue, nothing at all like Yukiko's warm silver eyes. 'I don't care. Just stay away from me, got it?' he spat out. She grinned. 'But I don't want to stay away. I want you. And since we're on MY planet, in essence, you are mine.' He stared at her with a mixed look of horror, disgust, and fear. She smirked, and any trace of fake kindness was erased. Trunks tried to get away from her, but Yukiyo's grip was unusually strong and held to him like welded iron. 'I will let you go...on one condition.' 'And what's that?' he asked. Yukiyo gave him a sly smile. 'You deny all love that you gave to my sister...and give it to me. Only then will I be content.' He stared at her, and then shook his head. 'Iie.' Her expression turned to one of hatred and betrayal. 'What? How could you say no to me?!' she demanded, yelling angrily. He glared at her, colder than this whole frigid world. ''Watashi nakare ai anata. Watashi ai...Yukiko.' 'You'll regret ever scorning me, Saiyan! You just wait and see what happens to your precious Yukiko, now that you've refused me!' Yukiyo fumed at Trunks. He didn't care. Her threats were empty. Besides...even if he did agree, it would've been a lie, and one that he would never be able to live down in his whole life. Come what may, he'd stay faithful to Yukiko. Even if it meant his own death instead of hers. 


End file.
